


Like 'Em Packing

by moncherijimin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, CEO Uchiha Sasuke, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humorous, M/M, Naruto's a goofy dorky idiot, Naruto's a sexy lil tease, Top Uchiha Sasuke, relationship goals af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moncherijimin/pseuds/moncherijimin
Summary: Yes, Naruto often complained about how BIG and difficult it was to handle, but he secretly enjoyed that about IT. He wouldn't want it any other way.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 248





	Like 'Em Packing

* * *

**:**

_this one-shot was a product of me listening to my favorite throwback _  
_playlist a couple of weeks ago (well this was posted back in 2017 lol). _  
_I hadn't known if I wanted to post it, but meh, why not and it was _  
_just collecting dust on my laptop. Xp_

* * *

Sasuke ended the business call he had been on in the living room, tossing his cell phone down on the couch and then strolled back into the kitchen to see Naruto snacking on a bowl of grapes while waiting on the pot of water for his instant ramen to come to boil.

"The call went well?" Naruto asked out of curiosity, leaning up from the kitchen island counter.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded, slipping his hands into the pockets of his black hoodie. "Yes. That I'm certain of since it's a proposal that he would be a fool to refuse."

It was both his and Naruto's day off, but when he received the call that there was an opportunity to seal the deal on a contract he had been trying to finalize for the last week and a half, he absolutely couldn't let it slip through his fingers. But that was his last and final business call he was dealing with for the day. He finally had an off day to spend with his lover, the first off day he had in a while. The incorporation would be fine until tomorrow. Jugo assured him that he would have everything under control from here on.

"Well, that's good," Naruto showed Sasuke a slight smile, going over to the kitchen radio and turned it up since now it okay for him return to jamming to his personal playlist. He rocked his shoulders to the beat up that started up, his smile growing bigger as he turned his head and shot the Uchiha 'a look.'

'_But me, myself? I like to think that I was created, for a special purpose. And, uh, what's more special than you? You feel me?'_

Sasuke let out an audible sigh, knowing all too well Naruto was about to start acting a damn fool, especially since this was Beyoncé playing. He lowered his narrowed stare onto the motion of Naruto's slender hips, the sweats the Uzumaki wore riding low on them. He had to admit the hip-control Naruto had made his cock twitch.

Naruto sauntered over to the raven, slowly reaching his arm up and encircling it around Sasuke's neck. "You don't need to call into work because you the boss," He sang along to the song, looking into his lover's dark eyes with a playful gleam of lust darkening in his blue gaze. "For real, want you to show me how you feel. I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal. Why? Well, you got the key to my heart. But you ain't gonna need it. I'd rather you open up my body. And show me secrets you didn't know was inside. No need for me to lie,"

Sasuke snorted, humored. "Dobe, stop." He tried to back out of the embrace Naruto had him in, but that's when Naruto raised his thigh up onto Sasuke's hip and enclosed his foot and his leg around the Uchiha to keep him locked in place.

"It's too _big_. It's too _wide_. It's _too strong_. It won't fit. It's too much. It's too tough," Naruto smirked and rolled his hips into Sasuke, showing the taller man an expression way too sultry for what the song was 'actually' referring to, and that was his intention. He pressed a finger to Sasuke's smirking lips, throwing him a wink, "He talk like this cause he can back it up," And it was at that moment that Sasuke couldn't hold back his laugh any longer, the ring of his amused voice smooth and rich. Naruto grinned and released the Uchiha from his hold and went on dancing around in the kitchen.

'_He got a big ego. Such a huge ego! I love his big ego. It's too much. He walk like this cause he can back it up.'_

Sasuke watched set of goofy dance moves Naruto performed in front of him that consisted of shoulder shimmies, pelvic thrusts or hip-winding and couldn't help but find this carefree side of Naruto just as attractive as any other side of him.

If he didn't have this goof-ball in his life he didn't think he could get through life on his own. It was certainly great entertainment and a natural stress-reliever. He didn't realize he had been so mesmerized by his golden-haired Uzumaki until he was broken out of his gazing when he felt arms come from behind him and his confined 'package' get grasped by gripping fingers. His eyes flying wide, he looked back over his shoulder at Naruto, the dobe now singing along to the music playing on the stereo in his ear.

"It's too _big_. It's too _wide_. It's too _strong_. It won't _fit_. It's too much. It's too tough," Naruto quipped teasingly, grinding himself onto his boyfriend from behind him. "He talk like this cause he can back it up. He got a big ego. Such a huge ego... such a huge ego. But, I love his big ego! It's too much. He walk like this cause he can back it up!" He caressed Sasuke's clothed member, barely putting any real pressure in his joking strokes.

"D-Dobe..," Sasuke gritted out through his teeth, the slight flush that arose on his pale skin staining his delicate cheekbones. "I would _quit that_ if I were you, usuratonkachi." He chided, his brow twitching.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked at the straining in the Uchiha's tone, his eyebrow rising as he felt the familiar sensation of Sasuke's package growing hard in his hand. "_Oh_, shit. You're really getting turned on by this, Sasuke?" He muttered in surprise, blushing hard.

"Well no shit, you fucking moronic cock-tease," He griped lightly, shooting him a dangerous and hungered expression. "So unless you plan on dealing with 'what' you caused, it would be in your best interest to let go of my dick, Naruto."

Naruto thought on it and then just shrugged his shoulders, now putting some actual pressure into his hold on Sasuke's now full-blown erection. "Hehe, you know? I don't mind, actually. Want to go upstairs? Or you want me right here in the kitchen?" He asked, kissing up on the side of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke groaned out, shuddering under the feel of his lips.

"Fuck! Here. I want to bend you over the fucking kitchen island and screw you senseless, Naruto."

"Roger that, baby!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and thoughts? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶❤


End file.
